


Control

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [23]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Vincent has Cipher back in his clutches and forces Ford to participate in his twisted games.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> First of, sorry this took so long. Real life has really been taking a lot out of me lately.
> 
> Second, this includes noncon and serious dubcon. Please take breathers if you need to.
> 
> Smut is marked as usual.
> 
> Thanks to ZoneRobotnik for co-writing.

They reappeared in Vincent's bedroom, the flash of light rousing Ford from his slumber.

"Wha...what's going on?" He fumbled for his glasses, surprised to see his master with the blond man from the party and another slung over his shoulder.

"Okay, we're here, right?" Cipher asked, his head resting against Vincent's chest. "You promised."

"I did promise." Vincent walked over to the bed and sat Cipher down on the edge and Theo next to him. "Anita."

Anita came into the room and bowed. "My Lord?"

"You know where I've been." Vincent nodded to the sleeping boy. "Take him back there. And prepare something nice for Cipher to wear." He stoked Cipher's cheek. "Your new host is quite a pleasing sight, my old pet." He smiled at Ford. "Don't you agree, pet?"

"As you wish." The woman adjusted the unconscious young man in her arms and walked out the door.

Ford looked at the blond man up and down. "He is quite handsome. What do you plan to do with him, Master?" He sat up in the middle of the bed and adjusted the sheets around him.

"Well, now," Vincent purred. "I'm thinking we can introduce him to you intimately. He's blind at the moment, so we'll want to be very 'hands-on'."

"What would you have me do?" Ford asked, rising to his knees.

"If you intend to ask me my opinion on anything related to copulation, I would not be able to advise you on anything," Cipher said.

"I can think of a few things, pet. I'd like to watch you get him off. Or, once he can see again, he can watch us play...."

"Who could watch what?" Cipher frowned. Ford crawled over to Cipher and pressed himself against the man's side. Cipher shifted a bit. "Who's that? Why are they naked? Stanford?"

"I think my lovely pet wants to treat you to a repeat of the show you walked out on at the party. Would you like that, Cipher?"

"Ohh, I'm going to have the _audiobook_ version?" Cipher asked, sarcastically.

"I'm afraid there isn't one. Now, if you'll have a seat in that chair, we'll get started."

"Well, if you want me to hear your barbaric act, I already have. If you want me to watch, you have to wait a few hours! You blinded me, fucker!" Cipher snapped, not moving from the bed.

"Oh, that's right! How rude of me. In that case..." A predatory grin spread across Vincent's face as he grabbed Cipher's shoulders and kissed him roughly, at the same time, pushing him down onto the mattress.

Cipher literally didn't see it coming, so his response was deliciously candid. His blind eyes widened and he tried to push against Vincent. His lips parted in surprise, which Vincent took as an invitation to invade the demon's mouth with his tongue.

"Hmm...I missed this. I missed you," Vincent purred as his hand worked its way under Cipher's shirt.

"V-Vince..." Cipher clutched at his arms, his cheeks pink from Vincent's touches.

"What is it, my demon?"

"I-I thought you'd wait." Cipher's eyes darting in alarm at the situation. "Where'd Stanford go?"

"He's over there. You can't see him, but he's enjoying the show. And I've been imagining our reunion for years. I couldn't wait any longer."

"You keep saying 'over here' and 'over there', but I can't _see_! Stop mocking me, Vincent!"

"As you wish. He's standing at the side of the bed, just above your right shoulder. And, as I said, he's definitely enjoying the show."

"Right..." Cipher moved his hands to touch Vincent's face before resting them on his shoulders. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you got under my skin like none other. Don't get me wrong, Stanford is an amazing pet, but you...you were special. Not everyone can say they have a pet demon."

"I'm not really here though," Cipher reminded him. "I mean, you can't really keep a demon."

"Well then, I'll just have to enjoy what's in front of me."

Cipher sighed and leaned his head back. "This is so weird, being blind..."

"I have to congratulate you. You did some serious damage to Gibson's associate. What did he do, I wonder, to invoke such wrath?" Vincent's hand moved lower to the waistband of Cipher's pants.

"He cut out Robbie's eye and carved the slave brand into his chest. So, I took Marcus's eye and carved my own brand into him."

"Well, my demon, you don't stop brutality by meeting it with more brutality." Vincent chuckled and pulled his pants down a bit. "But, it worked out in my favor. I found you again. It's a shame I had to blind you to bring you here. I do so love your eyes."

"Being able to see will make it easier to stab you."

"Ah, but you wouldn't want to do that. After all, if you try to stab me, I'd have to chain you up." Vincent wrapped his hand around Cipher's penis and began to stroke it. "Or perhaps I'll permanently blind you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cipher said with a sneer.

"Beg me not to." Vincent smirked and continued to stroke him, chuckling at Cipher's cheeks going pink. "I love it when you beg."

"Oh, please, oh please...don't..." Cipher said in a bored tone.

"Mmm, not convincing enough. It's been far too long since I've trained you." Vincent kissed his neck and moved his hands over his body as he continued to strip him. "This body has different erogenous zones than the previous one, but I'll find them." He touched under the tailbone and smirked at the sharp gasp and arched back it earned him. "Ahhh, there we go."

"Is this how you trained Stanford? Tortured him until he gave in?"

"Actually, no. Once I brought him home and started to play with him, he was very receptive. He only started to give me trouble when he demanded to contact his parents and I told him to wait. Other than that," he chuckled and reached out to Ford, beckoning him closer. "He's been sooo eager to ride me. It really is quite a sight, it's a shame I can't show you yet." Ford stepped closer to Vincent and crawled onto the bed next to his master.

"What makes you think I want that?" Cipher growled. He tried to wiggle away from Vincent's exploring hands.

"Mmm, maybe you don't, but I want you to." He took Ford's hand and kissed each finger. "Why don't you join me in welcoming him, my pet? Give him some attention. After all, he tried so hard to bid for you."

"What would you have me do, Master?"

"Pleasure him a little." Vincent pulled Cipher into a sitting position and moved behind him. "Show him what your pretty mouth can do." He pulled Cipher onto his lap and held onto his arms, his lips resting against his neck.

XXXXXXX

Ford crawled toward Cipher and gave the head of his penis a teasing lick. He looked up to see the man's reaction.

Cipher gasped, tensed up and looked in the direction of Ford's head. "Stanford...don't do this. You don't have to do what he tells you to do. He's ruining you. You were meant for more than this!"

"Calm down, you're ruining _the mood_," Vincent chuckled, kissing his neck fondly. "Mmm, I wonder how sweet your new host's blood will taste? And, don't worry. Having two pets means that I can alternate in the feeding."

"Don't you _dare_ bite me..." Cipher growled.

"Oh, now I'm tempted to. But, I've already fed today. I'll feed on you tomorrow." Vincent promised him, thrusting his clothed erection against Cipher's naked ass.

"Hn!" Cipher gasped a bit.

"I know I don't have to, I want to," Ford said before kissing his way to the base of Cipher's dick before licking all the way back to the tip.

"B-But, what about your eehhhahhducation?" Cipher threw his head back as his body arched. "Haaahh...nnn..."

"There we go." Vincent praised. "Finally some positive responses. Good pets." He moved his hands from Cipher's arms to start stroking his body and toying with his nipples.

"Hnnn...ngh...ahh..." Cipher turned his head from side to side. "S-Stop...I-I...this...this isn't...right..."

"Relax. Let yourself embrace the base desires of humankind." Vincent purred. "Enjoy yourself, little demon."

"Hnn..."

Spurred on by the praise, Ford took Cipher into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head before he began to move.

"Hah-aaaahhh-nnnn!" Cipher clutched at the closest bit of cloth he could find, which was Vincent's pants. Vincent grinded against him some more, watching as Ford pleasured Cipher.

"He's good, isn't he? A natural, really." Vincent purred. "And, oh, if only you could see this. We'll have to do this again once you have your sight back." He continued to stroke his body and tweak his nipples, his lips sucking on Cipher's neck to leave noticeable marks.

Ford moved til he had just the head of Cipher's dick in his mouth. He swirled his tongue in slow circles as he began to work his hand up and down the shaft.

"Hhnnn...ghhh...I...refuse to...nngh...give in to your b-barbarous...ways..." Cipher grit his teeth, his hands twitching. "Let...me...go!" His hand started to glow and Vincent roughly held onto it, forcing the glow to stop.

"Don't even _think_ about burning me _again_, demon." Vincent hissed. "Besides, you'll hurt Stanford if you were to do anything like that right _now_." He smirked.

"Gghhh..." Cipher shook his head. "Fuck...you..."

"That's the idea." Vincent thrust his clothed erection against him again. "Keep going, pet. Bring him to completion, then we'll prepare him for the _real _fun."

Ford quickened his pace. He could hear the stranger's breathing quicken, he was close.

"Hh...nngh...n-no...I-I don't want...I'm not a b-barbarian..." Cipher shook his head.

"Relax." Vincent purred, chuckling. "There's nothing barbaric about sex, my demon. Especially for pleasure. Go ahead and let go. Fill his pretty mouth."

"I-I don't...no..." Cipher shook his head again. "This is...weird...my body's spasming..."

"Let go." Vincent whispered, sucking on his ear. Cipher let out a cry as he finally reached his limit and filled Ford's mouth with his seed.

Ford's throat worked quickly to swallow Cipher's release. He sat back and smiled, but when he saw the expression on Cipher's face and his smile faded. "Master, I don't think we should do this. If he's not willing, we shouldn't..."

"What he IS is reluctant to allow himself to enjoy any human pleasures." Vincent sighed. I'm trying to get him to open himself up to it. Help me convince him?"

**XXXXXXX**

Cipher was trembling, his head bowed and his cheeks flushed. "T-That...that was...different...from before..."

"Well, the bodies of men and women are very different." Vincent said in a comforting way. "Did you like it?"

"I-I don't...know. Humans are...so strange..." Cipher said, uncertain.

"Amazing, you mean." Vincent smiled at Stanford. "See? He just needs to be taught the pleasures of sex."

Ford looked unsure. "I..." He didn't know what to do. He wanted to please his master, but forcing himself on another person just felt...wrong. "I'm sorry, Master, but I won't force myself on him."

"So, _don't _force him. _Seduce_ him." Vincent coaxed him. "Look at him, he's so receptive _already_. He's been keeping himself from the pleasures of the flesh for so long, eons and eons, host after host, he's not sure how to _respond _to this."

"S-Sex for pleasure had...nothing to do with progress." Cipher said shakily. "Humans had to...evolve. To become more...technologically advanced...Sex for pleasure was a...a hinderance. A _distraction_."

"I...I'm sorry. It just feels...wrong. I won't do it."

"Fine." Vincent said coldly. "Then go sit in that chair and _watch_. Don't move a muscle, don't even _touch_ yourself, or I'll punish you after I'm done training him."

Cipher looked concerned. "Don't hurt Stanford."

"I won't, if you both _do as you're told_." Vincent purred. "By the end of the night, you'll be as cock-thirsty as he is."

"You know if The Authority finds out about this, you'll be in trouble..." Cipher said hesitantly.

"That's why they _won't_." Vincent hissed. "As far as they're concerned, you're going on a _business trip_. Once we're done here, you'll order your servants to tell The Authority that if they ask about your absence."

"You haven't changed in forty years." Cipher sighed heavily.

"Forty years ago, I didn't have to do all these extra steps to get you. You landed right in my lap for a nice price." Vincent kissed his neck.

"Yeah, kidnapping. Not like you're above that," Ford mumbled under his breath as he slouched in the armchair. He tried to get comfortable, but it was difficult considering the hard on he had after the blow he'd given Cipher. Maybe he could touch himself a little and Vincent wouldn't notice.

"If you feel like changing your mind, Stanford, feel free to tell me. And if you try to sneak a touch, I'm putting on a cock-ring." Vincent kissed Cipher and laid him down. "Wait here." He cooed, going to the drawer. "Everyone starts out uncertain about it. This could be very enjoyable if you give in."

He looked at Cipher. "Honestly, with all the other sins you've committed, why abstain from the sin of lust? You've already done nearly everything else. Your track record is _quite _an interesting read."

Cipher sighed. "I didn't hurt anyone that didn't _deserve _it."

Vincent returned to his side and kissed him to let him know he was there. "You seemed to enjoy it when he was sucking you off. Why do you deny it so much?"

"My true form...it doesn't have..._I _don't..." Cipher sighed. "I'm a _Triangle_, Vince. It's just..._weird_."

Vincent laughed. "But you take humans as hosts. Surely, I'm not the first one to be interested in you?"

"You're wasting Stanford's potential." Cipher sighed. "He could have _so much power_, so much _progress_, and you _chain him to your bed_."

"And you've changed the subject." Vincent sighed and kissed his neck before popping open the bottle and coating his fingers with the contents. "I _know_ you will enjoy this, my demon. Even if you try to deny it, I can tell when you're lying. Oh, your body is so _delicious_ this time. And, just think, there's no threat of pregnancy."

Part of Ford wanted to return to help is master, but he was nothing if not stubborn. He watched Vincent coat his fingers, he imagined laying in Cipher's place, ready and willing to be ravaged. He barely noticed as his hand moved between his legs. Maybe his master would be too interested in Cipher to notice.

"Unless you intend to _join_ us, you _better _move your hand before I chain it down." Vincent snapped, glancing at him as he pushed his finger into Cipher's anus slightly.

XXXXXX

"Ha-ah!" Cipher gasped sharply and clutched at Vincent's shirt. "Nn..."

Ford moved his hand back to the arm of the chair. Why was Vincent being so... unreasonable? Ford shifted his position, still trying to get comfortable. This thing was starting to _hurt_. After Vincent returned his attention to Cipher, Ford waited a few minutes before his hand went back between his legs. He wouldn't join in, but _God _he needed some relief.

"Stanford." Vincent growled warningly, glancing at him again. "Do _not _make me chain you down."

Cipher bit his lip as he was opened up more and more by those slicked-up fingers. "Hhnn...gh..."

"If you _really_ found this so appealing, then that erection would have disappeared by now, so why don't you stop being foolish and come join us?" Vincent tried to reason with him as he pushed in another finger and begin to scissor them.

"I won't force myself on another person," Ford said defiantly. He knew saying that and stroking a hard on must look very contradictory, but he just needed a little relief.

“Then stop touching yourself, you little hypocrite.” Vincent laughed. “That’s like watching a snuff film and getting off on it, but refusing to actually do the act yourself. You’re not doing anything to help him, and even finding pleasure from it, so you’re an accomplice.”

“Ford…,” Cipher breathed. “I-it’s...okay. Don’t...don’t get hurt for me.”

“Alright, that should be enough.” Vincent pulled his fingers out and coated his erection. “You know, I take great delight in being the first to take a bite out of something sweet.” He gripped Cipher’s legs to spread them more. “I’ll enjoy this. I hope you will, too.” He pushed inside and Cipher cried out, throwing his head back as he clung to Vincent’s sleeves.

Ford closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back. He wouldn’t watch. He was better than this. But, he had to admit he was...curious to see what his punishment might be. Maybe if he rubbed his legs together, but made it look like he was adjusting his position again....

Cipher whimpered and moaned. His voice muffled as he buried his face in the vampire’s shoulder as he was thrust into again and again. His fingers clawed at Vincent’s back and his teeth sank into his shoulder, but not enough to bleed; human teeth couldn’t do that as easily as a vampire’s fangs.

“That’s it...mmm ...oh, good...yesss…,” Vincent moaned as he thrust again and again. “Fuck...oh, my dear demon...you’re mine...all mine...don’t ever leave again, understand? You belong to me. Two immortals, forever joined together like this. Yes ...”

Ford tried to keep his breaths even. God, what was wrong with him?! He shouldn’t be enjoying this! Yet, here he was. His eyes unable to look away as he tried to get himself off without being noticed. He bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet, and soon tasted blood.

“Hhn...nngh...V-Vince…,” Cipher moaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Yes?” Vincent purred.

“I-I feel...w-weird...L-like earlier w-when I…” He clung a bit tighter.

“It’s okay. Just relax.” Vincent kissed him sweetly. “I’ll follow right after you. I’m so close, baby.”

“Nn...nnnn...gh!” He bit hard enough to dig in deeper and Vincent chuckled as he felt Cipher’s seed hit his stomach. A few more thrusts and he was filling Cipher up. “Mmmm!”

“Mmmm, yes,” Vincent moaned. “Ohhhh...fuck, yes! Take it all in, demon. Take it all in!”

A quick intake of breath and Ford released all over his lap. He put his hands in front to cover himself, getting some on his hands as well. Damn! Now he looked like he’d been jerking himself off.

XXXXXX

Vincent rested his head on Cipher’s shoulder as he thrust a couple more times, riding the high of his climax. “Mmm....” He finally stilled and sweetly kissed him, his eyes on the demon under him. “So? How do you feel?”

“Nn....” Cipher smiled a bit, lost in his own high.

“Good boy,” Vincent purred. He looked over at Stanford and chuckled. “Aw, you just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Well, come and get your punishment.”

“But, I didn’t do anything! It just...happened!” Ford protested. Even he knew it sounded ridiculous. He stood, but didn’t move.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be enjoyable,” he grinned. “For both of you.” He slowly pulled out of Cipher and sat up, motioning for him to come over. “See how happy he is, Stanford? Don’t you want to make him more happy?”

“Not if I have to force him,” Ford said again. Even he thought he was beginning to sound like a broken record. He hesitantly approached his master. He wondered what Vincent had in mind. The last time he’d been punished, he’d been left tied to the bed for two hours. That wasn’t so bad. If it were something similar to that, he’d be okay.

Vincent smirked coldly. “Your punishment is to bring him to climax. You can use your hands, your ass, or your mouth. And you will pleasure him for the next hour, until you are both spent. I won’t touch you until your ass rides his dick. If I must chain you to him, I will.”

Cipher tensed a bit. “Vince...don’t hurt him. Stanford, it’s okay. I...I don’t mind. You can’t do anything to me that he hasn’t already done.”

“What happens if I refuse?” Ford crossed his arms.

“Then I will pick you up and put you on his dick and force you to do it,” Vincent said coldly, his smile fading. “And I’ll leave you chained up on the bed for a full day with no food or water.”

He got up and walked over to Stanford. “I order you to sleep with him and entertain me. I have been nothing but kind to you up until now, is this how you intend to repay me? With defiance? Do you want to see your brother again or not?”

“I do.” Ford bowed his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beaten.

“Then, come do as you’re told. You’ll find that you won’t be forcing him to do anything. He may be blind, but he’s still receptive.” Vincent smirked. “Unless, of course, you have something against fucking blind people?”

“No. I don’t.” He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Cipher. “I’m sorry for this.” He took Cipher in his hand and began to pump him, hoping to get him hard again quickly. “I’m going to use my mouth again. You liked that?”

XXXXXXX

Cipher nodded, clutching at the blanket. “I-it’s okay, Stanford. I knew he would be doing this kind of thing to me. I’m just sorry I wasn’t able to get you at the auction...you’d be home by now.”

“My mother always says things work as they’re supposed to.” Ford laughed a bit, but there was no humor behind it. “She called it “Old World Romanoff Wisdom.” Ford chuckled again before taking the head of Cipher’s dick in his mouth. He worked his hand up and down, following the movements of his head.

“Ha-ah!” Cipher threw his head back. “Aaahhh...nnn…”

Vincent walked over to the chair and took a seat, starting to touch himself. “Don’t forget, your ass has to ride his dick before I’ll let you stop. I want you to come away dripping with his seed.”

Ford rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. He pulled away and pumped Cipher’s erection a few more times. He glanced over to Vincent. “May I have the lube?”

Vincent smirked and pointed next to Cipher. “Right there.” He settled back in his seat, continuing to stroke himself.

Ford put some of the lube on his hand and coated Cipher’s erection. After a moment, he positioned himself above it and slowly began to lower his hips, taking Cipher into himself.

“Nn...ahh…” Cipher moaned, clutching the blanket tighter.

He waited a moment, giving himself time to adjust before moving. Cipher may not have had Vincent’s girth, but he was definaetly longer. He began to move, raising and lowering himself. He leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Cipher’s head. “I can move a bit faster like this. Is that okay?”

“I’m...not sure what you’re doing, but if you could keep doing it, that’d be great,” Cipher breathed.

Vincent chuckled and watched them eagerly. “See? He’s very receptive. He just needed to let go of his pride.”

Ford quickened his pace, moving his hips on Cipher’s erection. He would never admit it to himself, but it did feel good. A slight movement had Cipher hitting his sweet spot. Ford cried out. “Ahh...God! Right there!”

Cipher blushed. “W-wow...you feel...whoa…”

“I’m usually the one on my back, so this is new territory for me as well. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Ford started to move again, every thrust hitting that spot. “Ahhh...ahh...I’m…” His release spilled over Cipher’s stomach.

Cipher gasped and arched his body as he was brought to completion. “Ha-ah!”

Stanford had to admit, Cipher was really nice like this. Host body or not, these reactions were the demon’s and he...really seemed to be enjoying himself.

XXXXXXXX

Vincent reached his own climax shortly after theirs and let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned back in his chair. “Mmm...good pets.”

“Glad you enjoyed the show.” As much as he tried, Ford couldn’t keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice. Maybe Vincent was too high from his orgasm to notice?

Vincent laughed. “Aww, are you feeling a little bitter?”

“No. Just a lot of self loathing,” Ford said as he rolled off Cipher and collapsed onto his back. “It was pretty low to hold seeing my brother again over me to make me do this.”

“I get results any way that I can.” Vincent wiped himself up and then walked over to them. “I think Cipher’s going to need some help cleaning up.” He kissed him and stoked down his dirty chest.

“Hn...tired,” Cipher mumbled.

“I’ll help you into the bath,” Ford said as he stood and helped Cipher stand. “You can rest after that.” He walked with Cipher into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
